Dangerous Games
by kitkat681
Summary: Life was boring when you lived in a small town on the coast of Maine, and you needed to find excitement where you could. Even if it might kill you. Based on real events. Two a day updates...100 word chapters. Rated M for I tried to warn you...
1. Chapter 1

**Good morning! Told ya I'd be back...**

**I've got both Edward's Eternal AND BellaEdwardlover1991 with me this time because I was worried I might be run out of the fandom by an angry mob. **

**I'm still worried. **

**You did see that this is tragedy/hurt/comfort...right?**

**Don't come crying to me...I warned ya as much as I can.**

**This is based off true events. I'll gladly give you the link to the article if you want...but you might not want it.**

**We stay completely ambiguous as to who the characters are until chapter 18...I know it's confusing but just try to hold on...cause I'm not even sure who everyone is yet...**

* * *

Ridgefield High was like any other school nestled in a small town.

Walking the halls were the clicks and the loners.

The jocks and the nerds.

And then there were the power couples.

They were breathtakingly beautiful.

They were rich and smart.

Everyone wanted to be like them.

They ran the school and they didn't even know it.

But they were also the people that were playing a dangerous game.

Life was boring when you lived in a small town on the coast of Maine.

And you needed to find excitement where you could.

Even if it might kill you.

**100 word chapters and I'm sticking to it.**

**One a day...**

**Tomorrow...**


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes were dark and luminous in the weak light of the moon.

The gentle breeze made the leaves dance and sweep through the meadow, bringing with it the scent of rich earth and flowers.

They should have been wrapped around each other, sharing chaste kisses and fumbling gropes.

Instead the rope swung ominously between them.

Attached to the tree branch high above, the intricately tied noose was a temptation they just couldn't resist.

Gasping breaths…

Bright flashes of light behind closed eyes…

The euphoric rush that accompanied the deprivation of oxygen.

If they only realized how dangerous it was.

**So yeah...**

**www . poconorecord . com/apps/pbcs . dll/article?AID=/20120427/FEATURES/204270332/-1/FEATURES**

**There is the article link...hopefully it still works. I heard yesterday that it was not opening for some people.**

**Proceed with caution and save me some heartache and don't tell me if you're bailing...**


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked up to the fallen log they used as a step, her hands shook.

The rough rope scratched her skin and she knew she would be wearing turtlenecks and scarves for days.

But as the noose tightened around her delicate throat, cutting off the precious oxygen she needed…the rush took over.

In the darkness of the deprivation, she couldn't remember how it felt when her mother walked out on them…leaving her alone with her father.

Here there was just the struggling wheeze of her breath and the high.

By the time the noose slipped free…

She was unconscious.

**Your reviews have been so supportive.**

**Go read them...seriously.  
**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my God," he whispered as he watched his friends struggle to revive his girlfriend.

She was so pale as she lay on the hard ground.

The bright red mark around her throat made her look even more delicate…like a broken doll.

What had they done?

"Help me!" she screamed, her blonde hair wild around her head and her voice raspy from her turn at the noose.

He just stood there…watching as they did chest compressions and fumbled with their cell phones.

"No, you can't call for help," the youngest of them pleaded, his eyes wide. "My dad's working tonight."

**You're confused...I know you are. But just open your mind to all the characters and be patient...**


	5. Chapter 5

Her gasping breath was the loud in the meadow and they all relaxed as she rolled to her side and coughed into the dirt.

She was alive.

He fell to his knees and pulled her into his arms, pushing her hair off her sweaty forehead.

"No more," she wheezed, her eyes vague.

They all stood over her, girls crying at the near miss.

"Okay," he soothed, but he knew he was lying.

Watching her fight to come back had been a rush unlike anything he'd ever known.

And he was just counting the seconds until he could do it again.

* * *

**I've decided to do two updates a day...since I'm working on chapter 50 right now and would like to get this finished before 2013.**

**I love seeing what you all think is going down. Some are right...most are wrong.  
**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

He sat alone in his room.

The heavy cord a comforting presence in his hand.

He had dropped her off at her door with a kiss and a promise that they would never do it again.

As she looked up at him he noticed that all the blood vessels in her eyes had ruptured.

He kissed her gently and sent her inside, the blue scarf tied around her neck hiding the truth of their afternoon adventure.

His mother was gone…working late again.

How he wished she was here with him.

He wanted someone to hold him.

But he was alone.

* * *

**Poor...guy.**

**Who is he? Chapter 18 we get answers.  
**

**Later...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Did your dad ask why you were wearing a turtleneck?" she asked as they stood in the hall.

The six of them were always together, three boys…three girls.

"No. I swear I could walk out of the house in a nun's habit and he wouldn't notice," she whispered, unable to speak louder without it being painful.

His arm was wrapped around her protectively, but he found he just couldn't take his eyes off where the noose had been.

What had it felt like…being so close to death?

Did it make her appreciate life more?

Maybe that was what he needed.

* * *

**Oy shit...I really hope no one out there feels this way.**

**If you do...I'm always here.  
**

**Tomorrow.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"I have a meeting tonight. I left money on the counter for pizza," his mom said as she packed her briefcase.

Then with a quick kiss on the head she was gone.

And he was alone…

Again.

His eyes kept darting up the stairs, to where he knew that cord was just waiting for him.

It held all the answers.

The way out.

The way up.

It was the only way he thought would help him appreciate life.

After having come face to face with death, living had to be a better option…

Right?

His decision made, he headed upstairs.

* * *

**Um...you should be glad that there is another one coming later...**

**Well maybe not...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Watch out...change is here...**

***()*()*()***

Her hair was dark from the rain and her eyes were dark from overwhelming grief.

He hated that she was standing on his doorstep, looking so desperately in need of comfort that he just couldn't give her.

"Can I please just talk to her…ask her if she knew anything?" she pleaded, her delicate hands reaching out as if to grab onto him.

She was a slowly sinking ship searching for something to hold her up.

"I'm sorry. I just can't," he said quietly as he shut the door.

He couldn't hold her up…he was barely able to keep himself afloat.

**So...I'm thinking most of you should be able to hazard a guess at the characters now.**

**I'm on my way to a picnic and sit my ass in my parent's pool with a beer in my hand.  
**

**Yeah...it's awesome.  
**

**See you tomorrow...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

He forced himself to listen to her tears as she wept on his doorstep.

He needed her pain to keep him strong.

After what felt like hours, she finally walked down the street to her dark and empty house.

And he went upstairs to find the only person who mattered to him.

"Sweetheart?"

He knocked quietly on her door and pressed his ear against the wood, praying she might finally let him in.

"I'm fine, dad," she called, her voice unfamiliar as it emerged thick with teenage heartbreak.

"Okay, baby. But I'm here if you need me."

_Please need me._

* * *

**Poor...guy.**

**My picnic was fabulous! Tons of amazing food, great beer and so much fun it the pool with my parents, hubs and the kids.  
**

**I decided since I'm feeling so good...I'd give you another chapter.  
**

**I'm sorry if I made it seemed like it was obvious as to who is who now...but after tomorrow afternoon's chapter...I'm guaranteeing you...you'll know.  
**

**I made a ghetto banner for ya to see:  
**

**i1164 . photobucket . com/albums/q565/kitkatcullen/DG . jpg**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

"Is she talking about it yet?" the doctor asked as they spoke quietly in the hallway.

After she refused to eat for three days, he put his foot down and brought her in to be checked out.

"No, she won't talk to me at all, about anything," he sighed, reaching up and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Maybe if she talked to his mother-"

"Are you kidding me? Her son killed himself…and you want me to let my daughter talk to her?" he spat, hating the compassion he could see in her eyes.

"It might help."

"Nothing helps."

**Talking helps...**

**Talk to me...I'm here.  
**

**Later...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Every step he took was like walking through fire.

He didn't want to do this.

He didn't want to see her.

But he was at the end of his rope.

The doctor said if she didn't start eating soon, they would have to put in a feeding tube.

She's only sixteen.

The knock echoed loudly, exaggerating the emptiness of the house.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen."

The door was barely open a crack, yet her could see her so clearly.

"Ms. Swan," he rasped, clearing his throat before he spoke again. "I think we need to talk."

She pushed the door open.

* * *

**Yeah...you should know now.**

**Let us try this banner link...shall we?  
**

**www . facebook . com/photo . php?fbid=350390741694699&set=a . 187932111273897 . 47086 . 100001713289695&type=1&theater**

**Hopefully that one works for those of you who couldn't get the photobucket one to work.  
**

**Sorry...I got update happy.  
**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Pictures covered the walls…memories of happier times.

Sitting on the coffee table was the newspaper that held his obituary.

"I'm sorry that I came to your house like that. I realize now that it was out of line," she whispered as she sat on the couch, her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

He sat down on the opposite end and turned to look at her.

He always thought she was so beautiful.

But he knew asking her out would be crossing a line.

Their children were dating and he could just imagine his daughter's reaction to their _parents_ dating.

**Yeah...they would be pissed I'd think.**

**So...I think most of you know why I was AWOL. Fanfiction . net is doing a purge of their reported stories and my drabble 'From my Window' was pulled for violating the 'script/text' rule they have. Yeah...it doesn't make sense. Anyway, I got banned from uploading for three days (Epic eye roll).  
**

**I am now posting this over on TWCS and on my blog as well... kitkat681 . blogspot . com. Dangerous Games is up live there and I will be trying to add Fatty and Down and Derby as well...just in case I get pulled again.  
**

**I'll post four in a row now and then two more later tonight. I'm on my way to a 10k as you're reading this.  
**

**How's that for an insane AN?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"No,_ I'm_ sorry. I should have let you in. I don't know why…" he said, but she reached over and put her hand over his, halting his words.

"You didn't want to see me, because it all became real then."

His eyes were wet as he looked up at her and nodded.

How could she comfort him when he hadn't when she needed it the most?

"How is she?" she asked softly and he took a shuddering breath before he spoke.

"She's not doing well. I think she blames herself for what happened."

She swallowed loudly and met his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"She's not to blame. I am."

He pulled his hand out from under hers and gripped her arms tightly, turning so he faced her.

"Don't talk like that," he scolded, shaking her slightly.

"No…it's true. I was never here. I was working so hard that I wasn't here when he needed me," she whispered, looking like she wanted to cry but had finally run out of tears.

"He knew you loved him. And you were a great mom," he said as he pulled her into his arms.

She clutched at him as if she were drowning.

And he realized…she was.


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked, his voice muffled as he spoke into her hair.

Her lungs expanded beneath his hands as she shook her head.

"After the…autopsy, they discovered that he had some old bruising that suggests that this might have been something he did often. And that this time…"

She didn't need to say anymore.

They both knew what happened this time.

The rubber coated cord he had used to asphyxiate himself had held together and wouldn't release.

There were signs that he struggled to free himself, but with no one home to help…


	17. Chapter 17

"Some of his friends came by after the funeral last week. They said…they said that this was something they did for fun. They called it 'flatliner'. They thought it was a game."

He looked over her head at the pictures on the wall and his eyes locked on one of his daughter.

She was smiling so brightly, but he couldn't help but notice the scarf wrapped around her throat.

He froze.

His hands shook as he slowly removed them from her shoulders and stood up.

"Oh…my God," he gasped as he sprinted for the door…with her following close behind him.

* * *

**Oh...my God. Can you imagine.**

**Run Dadward! RUN!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

The two blocks home were endless as he raced toward his house.

Visions of his beautiful, delicate daughter hanging dead from their ceiling were all he could see.

He heard footsteps as Ms. Swan followed behind him, but he couldn't stop.

Bursting through his front door, he raced up the stairs and threw open her door.

His daughter jerked her head up as the heavy wooden door slammed into the wall.

"Daddy?" she gasped, her hands flying up to her throat.

"What really happened to Peter, Maggie?" he demanded.

Her eyes widened as Peter's mother, Bella came in the room.

* * *

**So yeah...Bella and Edward are the parents. You MIGHT have to re-read to get it straight but I think you all should be good from here on out.**

**My race was awesome...I didn't come in top two in my age group but I felt great and smoked everyone around me. You know that feeling..when you pass some skinny minny? Yeah...I did that a few times :)**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

"I told him we had to stop," Maggie rasped, tears running freely down her cheeks.

Edward Cullen watched as his only child wept, and he struggled to stay where he was.

At this point he wasn't sure if he wanted to smack her for being so stupid or pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"Bella…I swear I told him to stop. If I had known he would do it when he was all alone-" Maggie cried, her eyes locked on the woman she had thought of as her own mother.

"What the fuck were you thinking?"

* * *

**Yeah...Bella really shouldn't be yelling at the poor, grieving girlfriend...but Momma is messed up too...**

**Later...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Maggie gasped at the venom in Bella's voice, but she pushed off the bed and ran to her anyway.

"You don't know what it's like…having everyone's eyes always on you. We just wanted to escape for a little while," she pleaded, her hands grabbing Bella's arms.

"Do you actually think you were the only ones who struggled living in a small town? How do you think I feel _now_? As if it wasn't bad enough when they all pitied the woman whose husband left her…now my son is dead too," Bella spit, taking no comfort in the pain she inflicted.

* * *

**Poor Brokenella...**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

"I told him to stop," Maggie repeated in a whisper, but Bella shook free of her grip.

"What you should have done was told someone what you were doing," she sighed.

Bella took a step closer and reached up for the scarf wrapped around Maggie's slender neck.

It came away in a flutter of silk, leaving behind the vivid bruise around her throat.

"Now we all need to live with the consequences of your actions," Bella breathed as she turned and walked out without looking back.

Edward looked at his daughter and struggled to find words.

But there weren't any.

**:(**

**Later...**


	22. Chapter 22

Edward was torn.

He had a hysterical teenager sobbing into a pillow upstairs, but he also had a desperate desire to go back down the street to the grieving mother who was all alone.

What to do?

In the end, his decision was easy.

"Maggie?"

His daughter looked up as he entered her room, regret and pain clear as day in her eyes.

"How could I have known?" she whispered, throwing herself into his arms.

"You should have told me regardless. What were you _thinking_?" he asked.

"I wanted it all to just go away," she sobbed, holding him tight.

**:(**

**Heads up...I will NOT be updating this weekend...simply because I will be in Ontario visiting my girl, Edward's Eternal. So I've decided to give you three chapters a day to make up for it.**

**One more coming...  
**


	23. Chapter 23

It didn't take long before Maggie was sleeping the exhausted sleep of the grieving.

He wandered downstairs, his body dragging.

The darkness beyond the windows told of the late hour and he debated what to do next.

He didn't want to leave Maggie alone, but he needed to check on Ms. Swan.

Bella.

For so long he had tried to think of her only as Peter's mother.

But now he could only see the woman beneath the title.

She was alone and in pain.

And he might be able to help.

After grabbing his cellphone, he started down the street.

**Ha! Much better place to leave off, right?**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	24. Chapter 24

"Go away!"

Her pain-filled voice cut through him like bullet, leaving a ragged hole behind.

"Let me in, Bella," he grunted, his palm flat against the wooden door.

She couldn't understand why he wouldn't leave her alone.

His child was safe at home while hers was buried deep underground.

"Please go away!" she screamed, her hands fisting in her greasy and wild hair.

"No," he said quietly.

His softy spoken word was her undoing.

She swung open the door and came at him, fists flying.

And he didn't stop her.

He would bear this pain if it helped ease hers.

**I loves me this Edward...**

**Two more later...  
**


	25. Chapter 25

It didn't take long before her strength flagged, leaving her panting and sobbing at his feet.

He bent down and swept her up into his arms, moving toward the stairs.

"Please no…I can't go up there," she rasped, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

He walked to the small office she kept by the kitchen, sitting down on the plush leather chair with her on his lap.

He pressed his lips to her temple and made soothing sounds, hoping to calm her down.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

He stayed silent…because he had no idea.

**No idea at all...**

**One more later...  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Bella sat in the safety of Edward's arms until light started to creep through the sky.

He knew he needed to get back to check on Maggie, but the way her hands had held him tightly made him hesitant to leave her.

It had been so long since he had been touched…needed.

But he couldn't take advantage of her desperation.

She sat up slowly and looked at him.

Her eyes were circled in black, her cheeks were pale.

She was beautiful in her pain.

Bella took a deep, shuddering breath before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

**Uh oh...**

**Danger...danger Edward Cullen.  
**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Edward jumped back.

"Bella…" he sighed, but she refused to be dissuaded.

She reached down and slid her hands beneath the hem of his t-shirt, running her nails over his muscular flesh.

"Please…don't say no. I need to _feel_ something," she whispered brokenly, her eyes full of tears as she looked at him.

Edward was torn.

Her hands felt so damn good and she _had_ been starring in his wank fantasies since he'd met her two years earlier.

But she was acting out of desperation and grief.

While he was deep in thought though…she had managed to undo his pants.

**Um...so yeah.**

**Its about it get interesting ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

Bella was single-minded in her pursuit of oblivion.

She wanted to forget.

She wanted to be free.

She didn't want to see her son's dead body swinging from his closet pole, the cord wrapped tightly around his throat every time she closed her eyes.

She grabbed Edward's slowly thickening erection in her palm with one hand as she pushed the sweats off her hips with the other.

It took a moment before Edward realized what was happening, but that was all it took for her to get him inside her.

Her body tightened like a vice around his cock.

**Might not seem like it...but this is consensual **

**One more later...**


	29. Chapter 29

**A few things:**

**Bella and Edward are in their early 40s.  
**

**They are both divorced.  
**

**No cheating...I don't do that.  
**

* * *

It had been nearly ten years since Edward had felt the satin embrace of a woman's body.

His eyes were locked, unblinking on Bella's as she settled her weight on his lap.

Those tears that had been ever-present in her eyes were gone as his cock plumbed the depths of her womb.

"Yes…make me forget," she sighed as she closed her eyes and dropped her head backwards.

His hands clamped onto her hips as she rocked, taking him deeper…slipping him further inside her.

He tried to lift her off him, but she sunk her nails into his shoulders in protest.

**Um...so yeah. **

**Tomorrow...  
**


	30. Chapter 30

"It could have so easily been you," she whispered, her nails leaving pinpricks of pain along his skin.

"What?" he rasped, fighting his body's natural desire to thrust up into her welcoming heat.

"It could have been Maggie that died. And then where would you be? Do this for me," she growled, leaning forward and taking his mouth in a punishing kiss.

His hands framed her face, holding her steady for his tongue's penetration between her sweet, plush lips.

Even if he wasn't totally convinced they were doing the right thing, they were now past the point of no return.

**Yeah they are...**

**Two more coming...  
**


	31. Chapter 31

He stood up, grabbing onto her lush ass cheeks and keeping them joined together.

Her back thumped loudly as he pressed her against the wall, picture frames banging against the sheetrock.

"Yes…fuck me!" she whimpered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

With his eyes closed tight, he tried to imagine that they were doing something other than this emotionless, angry fuck.

For two years he had pictured what it would be like to kiss Bella Swan.

And it had never been like this.

Her teeth nipped along his collarbone as she started to tremble in his arms.

"Yes! Edward, yes!"

**Poor Sweetward...he wants love with candles...not angry wall fucking :(**

**And I didn't even realize that I had that 'two more coming' in my AN until you all found it...  
**

***sinckers*  
**


	32. Chapter 32

He leaned back so he could watch as she shattered around him.

Those soulless eyes locked onto his, the dark depths fathomless in her ecstasy.

She blinked lazily as he continued to pound into her, her head lolling against her shoulder.

"Come inside me. I want to feel it," she cooed.

His body was a runaway train now, taking orders from the tingle in his balls and not his brain.

His fingers would no doubt leave bruises in her flesh, but he held her as tight as he could as he spilled into her.

And then…there was nothing but silence.

**I'm pretty sure she's on the shot...or something. I don't *think* there's gonna be surprise babies.**

**So yeah...silence until tomorrow...**


	33. Chapter 33

As he pulled his spent cock out of her, she kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"Thank you."

Her legs went weak as he set her on her feet, so he guided her over to the desk.

She looked up at him with so much gratitude he had to turn away.

"I should really get back and check on Maggie," he said softly as he picked up his pants from where they lay on the floor.

"Do you think…can I call you again?" she asked quietly.

He looked over at her and nodded.

Oh God…what had he done?

**Nothing better than a gratitude fuck...**

**Two more later...  
**


	34. Chapter 34

His daughter was still sleeping soundly when he cracked open her door.

He walked on shaky legs into his room, straight through to the bathroom.

The steam from the shower obscured his reflection in the mirror quickly, but he knew what he would see behind the fog.

A user.

He took advantage of Bella's grief.

She was not in the right mindset to have been able to realize what they were doing.

The hot water stung as it ran over the marks Bella had left behind, but he welcomed the pain.

No matter what, he couldn't let it happen again.

**Yeah...I'm not sure he's gonna be able to stay away.  
**

**One more later...  
**


	35. Chapter 35

It was hours later that Maggie finally came downstairs.

She sat across from him at their little kitchen table, taking the cup of tea he offered with a small smile.

"I have to know…you're not thinking of doing this again, are you?" he asked, breaking the oppressive silence that hung between them.

She looked up at him with a broken expression.

"No, I was done before this happened," she admitted, reaching up to finger the still-fading bruise on her throat.

"If I lost you…" he said, his voice cracking as he tried to imagine a world without his baby girl.

**Aww...Daddyward.**

**So...I'm heading up to the great white north to visit Edward's Eternal for the weekend.  
**

**I'll be back first thing Monday morning...  
**

**Mwah!  
**


	36. Chapter 36

Maggie stayed by his side most of the day.

They talked off and on about why she had embraced that dangerous game and agreed to see a therapist.

By the time they had cleaned up the dishes from dinner, Edward felt like he could finally breathe again.

Maggie was sleeping when he heard a quiet knock on the back door.

It was with damp palms that he pushed the slider open and looked out into the night.

Bella stood on the worn wood of the deck, a thin, tan trench coat wrapped around her.

"Do you think we can talk?"

**Hi! I missed you all while I was away...but I'm back.**

**I had a fabulous time visiting Edward's Eternal...she spoiled me rotten and said 'Eh' so many times I lost count!  
**

**We are back to two a day posting...but I MIGHT have to drop to one if I can't get these guys to talk to me again.  
**

**One more later...  
**


	37. Chapter 37

Edward closed the door behind him, following Bella off of the deck and into the grassy yard.

He had just barely breached the darkness when she pounced.

Somehow her coat disappeared and his hands landed on her bare skin.

Her lips grazed over his jaw as she pushed her body against his.

"I want you," she moaned, her hands running down his chest to his quickly thickening cock.

"Bella…this is wrong," he protested, trying to dodge her searching lips.

"It can't be wrong if it feels so good," she protested as she freed his shaft and fell to her knees.

**Oh shit...**

**Nice place to stop, eh? Oh NO! I picked up some Canadianisms while I was up there!  
**

**See you tomorrow...  
**


	38. Chapter 38

He meant to push her away as he threaded his fingers through her hair, but the second her hot mouth descended on his cock…he was lost.

"Fuck," he gasped as she took him deep, sucking him down her throat as her tongue swirled around his head.

She hummed loudly, the vibrations riding up his shaft, making his balls get tight.

"Bella," he moaned, watching her pop off his cock and lick her lips.

She rose to her feet gracefully, only to lay down on the soft grass, opening her legs wide.

And it was then he realized he was fucked.

**Nothing like realizing Edward's fucked first thing in the morning...**

**Sorry for those of you who were hoping they would talk...**

**One more later...**


	39. Chapter 39

"Why are you doing this?" he snapped, eyes locked on her pink, wet slit.

"You make it all go away," she answered truthfully, the relief evident on her face as he knelt between her spread thighs.

His hands were rough on her hips as he tilted her pelvis up, readying her for his invasion.

"Is this what you want?" he growled, thrusting deep.

"Yes!" she whimpered, those nails of hers finding their place on his shoulders.

"You want me to fuck the pain out of you?" he cooed devilishly.

"Yes!" she responded, her body locking onto his as she came.

**You can fuck the ANYTHING out of me, Edward.**

**See you tomorrow...  
**


	40. Chapter 40

Edward watched as her eyelids closed as pleasure overtook her features.

She was radiant in her ecstasy.

But when she slowly opened those brown eyes, the pain and self-loathing was back.

And he hated it.

He sighed and moved to pull out, unable to continue this destructive, meaningless sex.

"No!" she protested, eyes flashing with some unknown emotion.

He looked down at her, wishing things were different.

He wanted her soft and desperate in his bed, not frantic and angry in the darkness of his yard.

"I can't do this," he whispered.

"Yes you can. Please, you make it stop."

**:( So I managed to get back in touch with these two...I'm working on chapter 65 right now!**

**One more later...  
**


	41. Chapter 41

The weeks went by and Edward slowly realized that he was trapped.

Bella came to him at least four times a week, naked and demanding with eager flesh and dead eyes.

Maggie was still locked in her own world of guilt and grief.

And he had no idea how to help either of them.

"Have you gone back to work?" Edward asked as he lay panting and spent next to Bella on her living room floor.

She had called him frantic, desperate for him to come and help her.

When he burst through her door, imagining the worst, she'd pounced.

**Poor Edward...he needs to just ignore her when she calls...but he's worried about her.**

**I promise things will start happening soon...  
**

**And I'm not talking about more pussy pounding.  
**

**Wow...I think I got too much sun...my brain is all sexfried!  
**

**See you tomorrow!  
**


	42. Chapter 42

"How can I go back to work?" she asked, leaning up onto her elbow and looking down at him.

He wished just once he could see that spark of life that used to inhabit those brown eyes…but he feared it was gone forever.

"You get in your car and drive there. It's the same library you used to run before…well, before Peter's accident," he said softly, trying to figure out what to call the life-changing event.

"Are you telling me I should be moving on? Because I don't think you have the right to do that," she snapped, eyes wet.

**Uh oh...Sexella is PISSED!**

**One more later...  
**


	43. Chapter 43

"Bella, I don't think there is a moving on after something like this. But you sure as hell aren't living a life anymore," he said, trying to take the sting out of his words by smoothing his hand down her arm.

She jumped away from him like he had smacked her.

"Fuck you, Edward," she spit as she grabbed his clothes and shoved them into his arms, pushing him toward the door.

He barely had his pants on when she opened the heavy wood and motioned for him to go.

"Bella…" he soothed, reaching for her.

"Get the fuck out."

**Oh no...**

**Trouble in their fucked up paradise...  
**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	44. Chapter 44

A week went by with no contact from her at all.

He should have been grateful, but all he could think about were those dead eyes of hers.

She didn't answer the phone or the door.

He had no idea what to do.

Maggie had finally gone back to school, her friends supporting her as they led her from class to class.

She was adamant that she would finish her senior year.

Edward was shuffling papers around on his desk, ever the stereotypical 'pencil pushing' accountant when his phone rang.

He was shocked when he saw it was Bella calling.

**Hold tight...**

**There will probably be four updates today because I'm doing the Warrior Dash on Sunday and will no doubt be a bloody, muddy, exhausted mess after its over and won't want to do anything.  
**


	45. Chapter 45

"Meet me at your car," she ordered, hanging up before he had time to ask why.

He told his secretary he was going out for lunch as he passed her desk on the way to the elevator.

His keys felt heavy in his hand as he approached his Volvo, eyes searching for Bella.

The car chirped as he unlocked the doors and only then did he see a flash of brown and tan sliding gracefully into the back seat.

He opened the door and was met with a view of Bella's pussy, wet and bare for him, her eyes lifeless.

**Oh boy...I have a feeling he's not going to give in this time.**

**Of course I do...I wrote it!  
**

**One more coming in a bit...  
**


	46. Chapter 46

"I'm not doing this anymore. We need to get you help," he said, using his body to block the open door.

"Get down here and fuck me," she whispered. "You know you want to…I can see how hard you are."

Edward slid his hands down to cover his fly, the erection behind his zipper an embarrassment.

"This isn't right, Bella. You aren't dealing with what happened," he scolded softly and took a deep breath as her eyes lit with fire.

_Yes,_ he thought, _feel something, even if it's hate._

"I'll just find someone else to fuck me if you won't."

**Oh no...don't tell him that!**

**So...a few tomorrow...  
**

**See you then!  
**


	47. Chapter 47

Edward let the anger roll through him and realized he was jealous.

This connection they had might not have been healthy or normal, but by God she was his.

And if anyone else touched her…he'd fucking kill them.

Leaning down so his face was inches from her flushed features, he stared right into her wide eyes.

"Whether you like it or not, you're mine now. And if you think I'm going to let you share what's mine, you have another thing coming. Now get dressed because I'm taking you home."

Bella stared at him for a moment, before she complied.

**OOPS! I totally meant to give this to you last night...  
**

**I'm so fail :-/  
**

**Sorry...but you get a bunch more today...so that's good...right?  
**

**Forgive me?  
**


	48. Chapter 48

Bella fidgeted with the tie of her coat during the ride to Edward's house.

She never expected to get this kind of response from him.

All she wanted was his body moving above her…inside her.

He made her feel something other than the constant guilt.

But now sitting next to him, she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

The look on his face had frightened her when he claimed possession of her.

But it had felt good to be claimed.

To be wanted.

And now buckled safely next to him, she felt something other than pain.

She felt peace.

**Aw...**

**A few more...  
**


	49. Chapter 49

Edward opened Bella's door and held her hand as she stepped out of the car.

For a moment it all felt so normal.

He imagined they were returning home from a date.

She wasn't bare beneath that trench coat, but was wearing an elegant dress.

They might go inside and have a glass of wine on the sofa before sharing chaste kisses.

But as he pushed open his front door and ushered Bella inside, his fantasy world crumbled.

All he could see were the places where he'd fucked her so she'd forget her pain.

How could they ever fix this?

***sigh*...I love him so damn much.**

**A few more...  
**


	50. Chapter 50

"You need to get help."

Bella turned and looked at Edward.

When he met her eyes there was nothing but compassion there for her.

There was no disgust or anger.

He was worried.

He cared.

And it was that sweet shimmer in his gaze that brought her to her knees.

She collapsed to the floor, her hands covering her face as she wept.

His arms were around her a moment later.

"This isn't normal, Bella. I promise I'll be with you every step of the way. But we need to get you some help," he whispered as her tears fell.

**Finally! **

**I was going to leave it there till Monday...but I really love the next few chapters...so you'll get them now.  
**

**I have dirt under my fingernails and three kids that needed to be hosed down before I could bring them in the house. Productive Saturday? You betcha!  
**


	51. Chapter 51

Bella's hands were shaking as she sat beside Edward.

His arm was around her shoulders, his side pressed against hers from thigh to chest.

She had never been so scared in her entire life.

The door opened and the nurse called her name.

And she just sat there.

"Bella, you can do this," Edward whispered as he stood and grabbed her hand.

She looked up at him, begging him with her eyes to just forget this whole thing.

She couldn't do this.

What if they told her Peter's death was her fault?

"Edward, please take me home," she begged.

"No."

**So...I'm taking some liberties here with Bella's treatment. She's going in-patient to deal with her inability to grieve. That probably doesn't happen in the real world. Plus the doctor is going to be talking to Edward about Bella's recovery...which again...wouldn't really happen. But you love me...so you'll let it slide.**

**I'm thinking maybe two more...  
**


	52. Chapter 52

Looking down at Bella's tear-streaked face as she begged him to take her back home, he realized he loved her.

It had to be love, because his heart broke when he told her no.

She was shaking like a leaf as he put his arm around her and helped her walk into the treatment center.

Her doctor thought she would be in for at least a month.

And he had asked Edward not to visit.

Bella's little hands held tightly to his shirt as they walked through the door.

And it killed him when he had to push her away.

**Gah! It's killing me! Can you imagine? Poor Fuckbuddyward...or...Daddyward...or...Monstercockfixesitallward.**

**Yeah...I'll give you another one...to get you through.  
**


	53. Chapter 53

Edward just sat in the car.

He couldn't remember the drive home from the treatment center.

All he could see was Bella begging him to take her home.

All he could hear were her heartbreaking pleas.

What had he done?

He knew she needed help, but maybe if he had given her more time she would have snapped out of it.

Instead he had left her alone.

His hand reached for the ignition at the same time his front door opened.

Maggie walked out and stood on the porch.

And with a deep breath he got out and joined her.

**Housekeeping!**

**Peter's dad is long gone...as is Maggie's mother. They left...they suck...  
**

**So...I think we can leave you there until Monday...  
**

**Wish me luck...I really hope I don't break something tomorrow. The 'race' is only 3.45 miles but it is the 'obstacles' that have me scared.  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	54. Chapter 54

"When can I come home?"

Bella's voice cracked through the phone line, making it hard for Edward to breathe.

"The doctor said you're doing well," Edward said, trying to keep his tone even.

It killed him not to be able to see her, but the doctors all told him it was better for her to deal with this on her own.

She had been using him as a crutch, and she needed to grieve.

Bella would never move on from this, but they hoped she might be able to move forward.

And Edward hoped she moved forward…right into his arms.

**Sadness...**

**I survived the Warrior Dash...finished in 42:11. Today I can't move...seriously. **

**I'm thinking you may get four chapters today.  
**


	55. Chapter 55

"Dad?"

Edward looked up from the papers on his desk.

Maggie didn't meet his eyes as she stood in the doorway of his office, her hands moving restlessly against her belly.

She had finally stopped losing weight and she looked a little more like her old self.

"How's Bella?"

Her innocent question stole his breath for a moment as the pain of Bella's absence cut through hm.

He missed her with a quiet desperation and he ached for the day he could hold her in his arms again.

How he had fallen so frantically in love with her astounded him.

**Sweet Loveward...**

**Shell said I was pretty...so I'll give you more now...  
**

**And no...Maggie's not pregnant. She just fidgets a lot.  
**


	56. Chapter 56

"Bella is doing okay," Edward replied, getting up from his chair and crossing to Maggie.

She melted into his embrace and he rested his cheek on her head.

"I miss Peter so much," she whispered and he felt her tears through his shirt.

"I know, baby," he soothed.

"I miss Bella too. She was a really good mom, even if she wasn't around all the time. I always pretended she was my mom," Maggie admitted.

Edward could only hope that Bella would return to them.

Because there was a hole in both of their lives without Bella next to them.

**Working on chapter 90 right now.**

**Should finish up right around chapter 100, I think.  
**


	57. Chapter 57

Edward's palms were slick as he waited in the garden for Bella.

The doctor had called the day before and said he could visit.

He had barely been able to wait till morning.

But now, sitting, waiting for her…he started to worry.

What if she didn't want him now?

What if that connection he'd felt was only one sided?

What if she…

The door across the way banged open and he looked up to see a flash of brown and gray race toward him.

He stood up just in time to catch Bella as she reached him.

"I missed you."

**Aw! I wonder who said that?**

**Okay...this bad boy is FINISHED! I just sent the last 40+ chapters off to BellaEdwardlover1991 and Edward's Eternal to make sure they aren't too much. I was hoping for an even 100 chapters...but ended up with 97 :( But a bunch are longer than the 100 words that I've been doing. One of them is 700 words! I know...new record! :)  
**

**This is it for tonight...I gotta work on a birthday OS and Derby and Fatty...oh yeah...and be a mom...ride the bike...wash some clothes.  
**

***sigh*  
**

**See you tomorrow!  
**


	58. Chapter 58

With his strong arms around her and his warm breath against her cheek, Bella finally felt like she was able to breathe again.

Accepting her grief and pain over Peter's death had been hard.

But being without Edward had been harder.

Every day when she wanted to just give up, she thought of him.

When her therapist forced her to admit Peter's death wasn't her fault and all she wanted to do was scream…she thought of Edward's gentle embrace and the feel of his hands against her skin.

He was the strength that got her through.

And now…he was here.

**Say it with me...**

**AWWW!  
**

**A few for you today...I got a busy one going...but I always have time for you!  
**


	59. Chapter 59

It took Edward a moment to be able to speak after hearing Bella's quiet words.

"I missed you too, Bella," he sighed, holding her as tightly as he could.

He knew there was still much work to be done.

They needed to talk about what happened.

They needed to get to know each other.

But he was ready to start.

Bella moved back slightly and looked up at him, tears pooling in her big brown eyes as she put her hand over his heart.

Now that he had her in his arms, he would do anything to keep her there.

**Again...a big giant AWWW!**

**Is the sadness over? No...  
**

**Is the angst/tragedy/drama over? Yep...  
**

**Are you ready for more?  
**


	60. Chapter 60

Bella's hand didn't leave Edward's as she showed him around the treatment center.

He listened as she yammered nervously about the meetings she went to and the therapy sessions that helped her heal.

She felt anxious as they stood outside her therapist's office.

Edward already knew that they would be attending a joint session, but she was still so frightened that he would run when he found out just how fucked up she was.

If she only knew nothing could have been further from the truth.

"Edward, it's so nice to meet you," Dr. Jake Black said, shaking his hand.

**Um...who's worried they're going to hate Jake?**

**You're half right...  
**


	61. Chapter 61

Edward felt a flare of jealousy erupt from his gut when he looked at Bella's therapist.

Standing nearly six inches over Edward, Jake Black was tall, broad and gorgeous.

That feeling only intensified when the good doctor pulled Bella into his massive arms for a lingering hug.

Edward tried to stifle the possessive growl that wanted to spring free from his chest as Bella walked back to his side.

"So…let's talk about sex, shall we?" Dr. Black said casually as he cross his legs and met Edward's stare head on.

The fuck?

"Okay," Edward replied, gearing up for a battle.

**Okay...**

**Sorry...had to go get the hubs some running shoes since he wants to run all the sudden. We'll see how long this lasts.  
**

**One more in a bit.  
**


	62. Chapter 62

"I don't think you two should engage in a sexual relationship once Bella returns home," Dr. Black said, his eyes locked on Edward, trying to gauge his reaction.

Jake Black was an excellent therapist, and before he sent his patients back to their real life, he wanted to make sure they would continue to heal.

And right now the worst thing Bella could do would be to fall back into that self-destructive pattern of meaningless sex.

Although as he looked at the emotion on Edward's face as he held Bella's hand tightly, he wondered if it _was_ just meaningless sex.

**See...no need to hate Jake. He's just being a thorough doctor. **

**I actually like him a bit...  
**

**See you tomorrow!  
**


	63. Chapter 63

"Whatever Bella needs…I'll do," Edward said, feeling Bella curl tighter into his side.

Had she been worried that all he wanted was sex?

How could she think that?

He was the one who demanded she get help.

He wanted her to be happy and healthy.

And if that meant it was back to his morning jerk sessions for a while…then so be it.

At least now he had plenty of experiences with Bella to draw inspiration from.

Did he miss making love with her?

Absolutely.

But he would wait forever if it meant she was the woman he once knew.

**Awww! He is so fucking sweet!**

**Good morning! I'm not really sure how many today.  
**

**I'm also not really sure how many you'll get over the weekend...I'll be hanging with RobsmyYummy Cabanaboy, Bornonhalloween and ShellShock...so I'll be...busy.  
**

**But I'm taking my laptop with me...and if I can hijack the Pumpkin's WiFi...I might be able to give you some.  
**


	64. Chapter 64

The trunk of Edward's car was filled with Bella's suitcase and the things she had acquired in her two-month stay at the treatment center.

Her hands shook as she tried to fasten her seat belt.

She was nervous.

During her spiral down after Peter's death, she had stopped paying her bills and her house had been foreclosed.

Edward had taken care of moving her things into a storage facility, but now she had no place to go.

It killed her that she had let the place her son grew up in be taken away because of her inability to function.

**That would be what happens when you just ignore everything.**

**:(  
**

**Let's say that Bella and Edward's 'relationship' spanned three months. She was in the center for two months...  
**

**It's been about six months since Peter died.  
**

**I know that is WAY to fast for a house to be foreclosed...in Kitkat world...banks move faster.  
**


	65. Chapter 65

"You're staying with us for as long as you want," Edward said softly as they sat in his driveway.

She looked over at him and tried to find the words to express just how grateful she was.

But she couldn't find any that were powerful enough.

"Come on, Maggie is dying to see you," he whispered, giving her hand a squeeze before he got out of the car.

His arm around her waist was the only thing that kept her upright as they walked through the door and saw Maggie waiting for them, tears already pooling in her green eyes.

**No sex...sharing a house...a history of having awesome sex?**

**Yeah...this is going to be no problem!  
**

**One more coming later...  
**


	66. Chapter 66

"I'm so sorry," Maggie cried as she threw herself in Bella's arms.

Bella pulled Maggie into her chest, holding her tightly as the girl wept uncontrollably.

"No. There will be no more apologies. None of this was your fault…or even mine. And we need to just remember him and move forward," Bella scolded gently as she rocked them side to side.

Edward watched and tried not to be too hopeful at Bella's words.

There was nothing he wanted more than to have them live as a family.

Bella met Edward's eyes over Maggie's head and he felt his heart soar.

**Aw! Good place to leave them for the night...**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	67. Chapter 67

"So, I set you up in here," Edward said shyly as he opened the door to guest room next to his own bedroom.

Bella gasped when she saw the room had been outfitted with her things.

She walked slowly around the room, her fingers trailing over her dresser and across her lavender comforter that had been lovingly draped on the bed.

Edward opened his arms as she stepped over to him, taking her trembling form into the safety and comfort of his embrace.

"Thank you," she rasped, her tears soaking his shirt.

"Anything for you," he replied, meaning every word.

**Fucking...awww! I must have written this while I was ovulating or something...cause the sweet factor is just off the charts!**

**Anyway...how many today? No idea...I'll post between packing and getting ready to mail the Fattyward 5K prizes out.  
**


	68. Chapter 68

Life became comfortable.

Shy glances were shared as Edward and Bella met outside the bathroom door each morning.

It was hard for him to see her all wrapped up in her robe and not picture what was hiding beneath it.

They would sit across from each other at the breakfast table and he would watch the way her delicate fingers picked at her bagel, remembering how those talented digits had felt wrapped around his cock.

But he was giving her space and time and respect.

And every night he would lay in his bed, whispering her name as he came.

**I love me some Wankward!**

**It is hot as hell where you are? It is here...  
**

**Damn...I'm melting!  
**


	69. Chapter 69

Edward had called to say he had a late meeting, leaving Bella and Maggie alone.

Things had been good between them, but tonight Bella could tell something was wrong.

Maggie's eyes were glassy as she picked at her pizza.

"You want to talk about it?" Bella asked, reaching across the table to still her trembling hands.

The pain in the young girl's eyes was overwhelming.

"I…I met someone," Maggie confessed quietly.

Bella took a deep breath and took a moment to think before she replied.

"Would Peter have liked him?" she asked, which drew Maggie's shocked eyes up to hers.

**Okay...I've gotta get ready to head to the airport soon.**

**So...maybe another one from my phone in the airport...maybe one once I land and we are waiting for Shell Shock...maybe not till tomorrow.  
**

**But if my plane goes down...I'll let Edward's Eternal post the rest of this...ya know...so you're not left hanging :)  
**

**I'm so glass half empty :(  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	70. Chapter 70

Bella continued when Maggie stayed silent.

"Peter would have wanted you to be happy, Maggie. He wouldn't have wanted you to be alone."

Maggie just started at Bella for a moment before she spoke.

"Then why are you avoiding my dad?"

Bella nearly swallowed her tongue at Maggie's honest words.

She had been avoiding him.

She had been punishing herself.

As much as she could rationalize that Peter's death wasn't her fault, she still didn't feel like she deserved to be happy.

And being with Edward would make her happy.

"I think we both need to start fresh," Maggie smiled.

**Uh oh...busted!**

**I'm crazy early for my flight and Newark is a ZOO!**

**You might get another if I get restless waiting for Yummy to get here!**


	71. Chapter 71

Edward smiled when he walked into his kitchen, hours after Maggie and Bella had gone to bed.

Sitting on the counter was a plate of food.

The little things that Bella did for him never failed to make him smile.

Even before Sasha had left them, she wouldn't have thought to do something like that.

He ate and cleaned up before he quietly made his way up to his room.

The hot water felt amazing beating down on his shoulders and his sheets felt even better against his skin.

He sighed as he took his hard cock in his hand.

**Still at Newark. Still board. **

**Cock in hand...you might want to prepare yourself for the next few. **

**Cock and block...Kitkat's favorite phrases!**


	72. Chapter 72

With his hand gripping his shaft tightly, he closed his eyes, thinking of Bella.

Her dark brown eyes, no longer circled with smudges and pain.

Her thick hair, curling down over silky skin.

Her soft breath as it brushed against his throat.

He jerked upright and opened his eyes as he actually _felt_ her breath against him.

He looked over at her as she knelt on the edge of his mattress.

Her skin was glowing in the faint moonlight, the dark blue silk she wore shimming against her pale flesh.

"Bella?" he rasped, his hand shielding his hardness from her.

**Sitting in Logan with Born and Yummy...waiting for Shell Shock!**

**They are gorgeous and fabulous!**

**One more...**


	73. Chapter 73

Edward cleared his throat before speaking.

"What are you doing here?"

Bella's chest fluttered as she took an unsteady breath, before reaching forward and taking his face in her hands.

"I love you," she whispered into the darkness.

Edward's heart jumped beneath his ribs as he closed his eyes and prayed that this wasn't a dream.

"Peter would have wanted me to be happy…and even before he died, I wasn't. But you, Edward, you make me happy. Being here with you and Maggie…that's what he would've wanted," she breathed.

Edward sat up and reached for her, tears threatening to spill.

**Good morning! I haven't gotten to read reviews to see what you thought of last chapter. **

**I have a feeling you loved this one!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Okay...Are you ready? You have time for these 700 words? Cause you will want to have time...**

"Are you sure? Because once you're mine, I'm not letting you go," he breathed, his hands running over her skin as if it was the first time he was touching her.

"Please," she sighed, letting him lay her down on the plush mattress.

"This is how it should have been," he whispered as he ran his fingers up her thighs and just beneath the silk that covered her.

"Yes," she moaned, arching closer to his fingers, desperate to feel him.

"Even when you came to me angry and lost, I still saw you. I saw the soft and loving woman hiding beneath all that pain. I saw _you_," he grunted as he finally found where she was hot and wet.

"Oh, Edward!" she cried out, her fingers tangling in the sheets beneath her.

His mouth never left her skin, skimming across the exposed flesh of her thighs, creeping beneath the edge of that tempting blue silk.

He was trying to erase all those hard, desperate fucks and replace them with gentle, soothing love.

"Please," she whimpered, her hands searching for something to grab onto.

And there, in the safety of his arms, she grabbed onto him.

The long line of his bare body settled onto her as he pulled the scrap of silk over her head.

His lips worshiped her.

His hands caressed her.

His eyes devoured her.

And his heart…as she looked up at him with clear, pain-free eyes, his heart swelled.

This was it.

The head of his cock slipped and slid through her saturated slit.

"Make me yours, Edward," she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders.

His lips brushed softly against hers as he pushed inside her.

Nothing had ever been as good.

Her body rolled, hips moving with his rhythm as she took all of him from base to tip.

"Fuck, I love you," he grunted, his breath tickling her throat.

"I love you," she cried, her head arching back on the pillow as she crested.

With his eyes on hers and love in his heart…he let himself go and spilled inside her.

As he held her close and rocked her to sleep in his arms, he realized that nothing had ever been as perfect.

*()*()*

"What are we going to tell Maggie?" Edward asked, just loud enough to be heard over the shower.

After waking up with Bella in his arms, he had been unable to let her stray too far from his needy hands.

Which was how she ended up with her own personal shower assistant.

Bella was finding it hard to concentrate with his fingers buried deep in her suds-covered scalp, but his nervous tone got her attention.

"We'll tell her exactly what is going on," she replied, tipping her head back under the spray to get the shampoo out of her hair.

"And what is going on?" he said shyly, as if he still doubted the depth and sincerity of her words and actions.

"We are together. We love each other. We want to be a family," she said honestly, a weight coming off her shoulders as she said the words.

The smile he gave her was blinding as he tugged her against his wet, bare body.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely, unable to believe that those endless nights of worrying over her were finally over.

She reached up and pushed the wet strands of hair off his forehead.

"You know I couldn't have done any of this without you. When I was in the center, I wished that it would just be over already, that I could just die and be done with it. But when I closed my eyes…it was always you there in the back of my mind. That was what kept me going. You were what motivated me to get better."

Edward couldn't speak for a moment.

The love and honesty in her eyes was overwhelming.

"I love you," he said again, suddenly barren of any other words and she smiled up at him.

"I love you, too. Now let's finish up in here so we can go and talk to Maggie," Bella replied, urging him out of the shower.

They held hands as they walked downstairs.

**Um...**

**So there are plenty more chapters left...  
**

**Heading to the beach!  
**


	75. Chapter 75

"So…you're together," Maggie said quietly, looking across the table at her father and Bella as they sat next to each other.

"Yes," Edward replied cautiously.

Bella's hand tightened around Edward's as Maggie nodded her head and then broke into a wide smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys," she whispered as she got out of her chair and ran around the table, throwing herself in Bella's arms.

Edward felt his eyes sting with unshed tears as he watched the two women he loved more than anything embrace.

They had all been through hell, but maybe everything happened for a reason.

**Aw!**

**Back from the beach...I'm feeling nicely baked. And not in the drugged up kinda way :)  
**


	76. Chapter 76

"Are you sure about this?" Bella asked as she sat on Maggie's bed.

Bags were open all over the room, stuffed full.

"Yes. I need to go somewhere and just be myself for a while," Maggie answered as she placed a well-worn teddy bear into a bag.

She was heading for Seattle.

Bella and Edward had wanted her to stay and go to college close to home, but she had her mind made up.

The University of Washington was where she wanted to go…and so it was with heavy hearts that they prepared to send her off toward her future.

**Remember...they're in Maine.**

**One more coming soon...I think...  
**


	77. Chapter 77

The house felt empty as Bella and Edward came back from dropping Maggie at the airport.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down, staring at each other across the table.

When Edward started to laugh, Bella looked up at him.

He stood and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it away.

Bella rose to her feet as he stalked around the table and pulled her into his arms.

"We're alone," he whispered against her lips, his fingers pushing beneath the waistband of her jeans.

Realization struck and she gasped as his talented digits slide her pants off.

**Oh boy...so remember I mentioned some sad sad ahead? **

**Yeah...sad sad in a little bit...  
**

**But no one DIES...so that's a bonus, right?  
**


	78. Chapter 78

The countertop was cold against Bella's overheated skin, but that only added to the excitement as Edward laid her down.

He stood at her feet and yanked her down, putting her calves over his shoulders as he bent down to feast on her.

They always had to be quiet in all their times together, not wanting to make Maggie uncomfortable with their lovemaking.

But now…they were alone.

And he was planning on making her scream.

Edward put one hand on her lower belly, holding her down as he lapped, nipped and sucked at her drenched slit.

And scream she did.

**Ho HO! **

**Yeah she did...  
**

**I'm thinking one more...to get ya to some sad...  
**


	79. Chapter 79

Bella slowly raised her head and watched as Edward licked his lips, savoring the remaining taste of her.

"Your…turn," she panted as she reached for him, but he pushed her back down, sliding his aching cock through her wetness.

"I want to be in you," he whispered as he slid her further down the counter and impaled her on his waiting shaft.

Her nails scrambled to find something to grab onto as he thrust inside of her, his eyes locked on her bouncing breasts.

"I fucking love you," he grunted, bending over to take one juicy nipple between his teeth.

**I lied...the sad is the next one...**

**And I'll give ya that too...  
**


	80. Chapter 80

Bella's scream echoed through the empty house as she tightened around his cock.

Edward couldn't help but follow when she looked up at him, her face so serene and sated.

He collapsed onto her, covering her with gentle kisses.

"I think I'm going to like having an empty nest," Edward whispered as he slowly pushed off of her and held his hand out, pulling her down from the counter.

Bella's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion before they cleared and she wormed her way into his arms.

He held her close as he smoothed his hand down her bare spine.

**Okay...THERE is the sad...**

**Don't see it yet?  
**

**Yeah...neither does Edward...  
**


	81. Chapter 81

With every day that passed, Edward grew more concerned.

Ever since that hot and heavy session on the kitchen counter, Bella had been distant.

He worried that he'd hurt her, but she had come to him several times in the middle of the night, her hands and mouth searching for him.

But come morning she was once again a stranger.

After three weeks, he'd had enough.

She continued to deny that anything was bothering her, which left him only one option.

"Hello, this is Jake Black."

Edward opened his mouth and let all his fears spill out to Bella's therapist.

**Holy SHIT! Edward is reaching out to Jake? Talk about a shocker...**

**Lots of you kinda already figured shit out.  
**

**Smartypants!  
**


	82. Chapter 82

"How long has this been going on?" Jake asked after he had listened to Edward's words.

"About a month now," Edward replied, feeling like he was betraying Bella by talking to Jake, but he needed to get back to where they were.

"What if I come to dinner? See if I can't worm it out of her," Jake suggested and Edward was quick to jump on the offer.

Even if he was still slightly jealous of the man, he would do anything to help get back to where he and Bella had been.

He missed her smiles.

He missed _her_.

**Awww...I loves me this Edward. He seriously loves her...**

**Espresso vodka has come out...  
**

**Watch it!  
**


	83. Chapter 83

"Bella, you have enough food for one more?" Edward yelled, hoping he sounded casual as he led Jake into the kitchen.

Bella looked up from the salad she'd been tossing and smiled when she saw Jake standing behind Edward.

Their hug was friendly and laid-back, but Edward still struggled to beat down his jealousy.

_Just friends_…Jake was just her doctor, he reminded himself.

They spoke of normal things through dinner and it wasn't until Bella served desert that Jake finally said the words that would change everything.

"So Bella, when the hell were you going to tell Edward you're pregnant?"

**What now?**

**Um...I think I'm gonna leave it there for the night...  
**

**See ya tomorrow!  
**


	84. Chapter 84

The plate of strawberry shortcake slipped out of Bella's fingers and shattered into a million pieces.

Edward looked up from the destroyed dessert and into Bella's shocked face.

"How did you know? I mean, why would you think that?" Bella mumbled, unable to meet Edward's eyes.

"Sweetheart, your hand has been on your belly all night. And don't think I didn't notice your wine glass stayed full all night" Jake scolded as he stood and walked over to her.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," she whispered as Jake pulled her over to a chair and sat her down.

**Good morning...is it morning.  
**

**Nope...no it's not...but I'm scared they might kill me if I don't update!  
**

**But now I iz a sad...  
**

**Poor Bella and Edward...both so sad...  
**


	85. Chapter 85

Edward stayed silent and listened to Bella and Jake talk.

"Is this something you want?" he asked softly, holding her hand tightly as she started to cry.

Edward felt his stomach drop as he waited for her answer.

Another child was never an option for him after Sasha left, but the thought of having one with Bella…

He wasn't sure he would be able to survive if Bella didn't want their child.

"I have never wanted anything as much as I want this baby," she whispered, looking up at Edward.

Edward stood up and reached for her, needing her close.

**Fucking AWWW!**

**So...I'm thinking maybe I should stop...  
**

**Should I stop?  
**

**Do you want more?  
**

**Sorry...see you in the AM when I'm hoping I won't be sporting a hangover...  
**


	86. Chapter 86

"Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?" Edward rambled as he rocked her in his arms.

Neither of them noticed when Jake left, leaving them alone to talk.

"I was scared. And then you said you were excited about having an empty nest and I worried you would be angry about the baby," she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

He leaned back so he could see her face and smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt.

"You're having my baby. _We're_ having a baby. There is nothing in the world that would make me happier…except maybe…"

**Maybe what?**

**Ahhh!**

**Good morning!**

**No hangover!**

**More later!**


	87. Chapter 87

"Marry me."

Bella searched his face for any signs he was joking, but couldn't find any.

His eyes were bright and damp, but he looked so sincere, she couldn't help but answer.

"Yes."

Edward threw his head back and yelled.

He laughed and screamed and just…let loose all the joy and love that was buried deep.

His daughter was happy and healthy.

The woman he loved was carrying his child and had agreed to marry him.

His life, which had been so bleak and sad just a year earlier, was finally perfect.

And he couldn't wait to start living it.

**Aw! **

**So...ten more chapters...a few are bigger...you want them all today?  
**


	88. Chapter 88

"I'm going to be a big sister? That's great!" Maggie yelled, her smile blinding even through the screen of the laptop.

They had wasted no time in getting Bella to the doctor and after everything had checked out, they wanted to tell Maggie right away.

"You sure you're not upset?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Seriously? I'm so happy I can't stand it! I may have to transfer back so I can be closer to my little brother or sister!" Maggie squealed, already thinking about holding that little miracle.

After saying goodbye, Edward pulled Bella into his lap and just held her.

**Big sister...how sweet is that.**

**Don't worry...Bella's not trying to replace Peter...she deals with it like a big girl :-)  
**


	89. Chapter 89

"Are you sure you don't want to find out what you're having?" the doctor asked as she waved the ultrasound transducer over Bella's bulging belly.

She was due in just a few weeks now and they had held fast to their decision to be surprised at the birth.

"We're sure."

Holding the blurry pictures in her hand, Bella sat in the waiting room.

Everything was perfect except for that one little piece of her that was missing.

Peter would have loved being a big brother.

So she would just have to love the baby enough for the both of them.

**Aw...sad face...**

**I love having Born and Yummy and Shell reading aloud to me.  
**

**It's hilarious.  
**


	90. Chapter 90

The ceremony was small, with just Jake and Maggie standing next to them in front of the Justice of the Peace.

Bella's dress flowed over her swollen belly and Edward's hand was never far from that tempting bump.

He loved feeling their child move inside of her.

He loved having her take his name even more.

Maggie had always been a Cullen.

Now Bella and their child would be as well.

And it was amazing.

Sitting next to his bride at the little restaurant they'd picked for their reception, he felt a kind of peace he had never known before.

**Sweetness...**

**I *think* the sad iz over...but you never know what people will think is sad...  
**


	91. Chapter 91

"Mmmm, Mrs. Cullen," Edward sighed as he felt Bella's warm mouth sliding across his abdomen.

Her hands made quick work of getting into his boxer briefs, finding him hard for her.

"Fuck Bella!" he grunted as her hands cupped his balls while her talented tongue wrapped around his shaft.

"You're gonna make me come before I even get inside of you," he moaned, threading his fingers through her hair in an effort to get her to stop.

Her belly prevented them from making love any way but with her on top or doggy-style, and Edward just couldn't imagine making love to his _wife_ without being able to see her beautiful face.

She giggled as he struggled to pull her up his body, her hair tangling around them as she sat astride his hips.

Her breasts were full and luscious, and he took their weight in his palms as she took his cock inside her.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good," he whispered as he tugged her down so he could taste her lips.

It was hard to kiss her with her smiling so wide…but he managed.

"I love you," she whimpered, her fingers clenched tightly in his hair as she came around him.

"Yes!" he yelled, holding her hips as he thrust up into her.

Her body was a comforting weight as she fell to her side next to him, pressing her belly against him.

"Hmmm, I'm so glad we got a hotel. Even though Maggie says she's okay with us being together, I think she would have had a hard time with as much noise as we just made," Edward chuckled, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist.

When he felt something warm against his thigh, he looked down.

And what he saw scared the fuck out of him.

**Dun...dun...DUN!**

**What happened? I don't know...but I said the sad iz over...so don't be TOO worried.  
**


	92. Chapter 92

"Bella, you're bleeding," Edward yelled, jumping up from the bed and staring down at her.

Bella sat up slowly and looked down at her thighs.

She wasn't _bleeding_, but there sure as hell was some pink fluid beneath her.

"I'm pretty sure my water broke. Jesus, Edward, you fucked this baby right outta me," she said with a laugh, but Edward was past joking.

"We gotta get you to the hospital!" he said frantically, throwing clothes at her as he searched for something to wear.

"Slow down, Edward. The contractions haven't even started yet," Bella sighed, putting on some pants.

**You guys are all so smart! So yep...'da baby is coming!**

**Am I posting the rest today? We just had our first drink of the day, multiple screaming orgasms...so yeah...the rest will be coming later...  
**

**I'm such a sucker...  
**


	93. Chapter 93

"Push, Bella. Come on," the doctor said from the foot of her hospital bed.

She had been in labor for over twelve hours now, and she was more than ready for this to just be over.

She wanted to meet their child.

Edward had been a trooper, listening to her whimper and moan and taking her abuse with a smile.

Now he was holding one of her legs while Maggie held the other.

They were about to meet their baby.

"One more," the nurse said, placing a colorful blanket on her belly.

Bella finally relaxed as cries filled the room.

**Yummy said Maggie being there wasn't weird. **

**I didn't think it was weird...but hey...she didn't have to looking into the wide open vag...she could just look away :)  
**


	94. Chapter 94

"What do you want to name him?"

Bella looked up from her son's perfect face and met Edward's cautious gaze.

He was worried about her.

As soon as they had announced it was a boy, Bella broke down sobbing.

She had secretly been hoping for a girl.

She didn't want to feel like she was replacing the son she had lost.

But as she looked back down at her little boy, she could see the differences.

This child looked just like his father.

And it was just too easy for her to open her mouth and say his name.

"Anthony."

**Aww...poor Momella...**

**Now that you've *cough* Heather *cough* guilted me into posting more...there are only three more.  
**


	95. Chapter 95

Anthony Peter Cullen came home two days after he was born.

He slept in the crib his older brother had slept in.

He was rocked to sleep in the chair his older sister had been soothed in.

And he was held by parents who loved him more than anything else in the world.

Maggie did transfer closer, to Bates, which was only an hour from Ridgefield.

She was home every weekend to see her little brother.

Both Edward and Bella felt like they were getting a second chance with Anthony, and they made sure they were always there for him.

**Getting close to the end now...**


	96. Chapter 96

"Daddy, who's that again?"

Edward looked up from the papers on his desk, and met the bright green eyes of his son as he stood next to him.

At three years old, Anthony was smart as a whip and into everything.

Edward glanced at the framed picture Anthony was pointing to and smiled.

It was one of Peter and Maggie that was taken right before he died.

Edward had it on his desk next to the ones of Maggie and Anthony when they were newborns and of Bella on their wedding day.

He wanted his family together.

"That was your big brother, Peter," Edward said, pulling Anthony up onto his lap.

The little boy snuggled into the safety of his father's embrace and settled down, ready to hear all about his brother.

"Tell me a story about him," he demanded, loving the way his head moved up and down on his father's chest as he chuckled.

Edward searched through all the memories he had of Peter and Maggie together, before he remembered the perfect one to tell his son.

"Once upon a time, when they were younger, your brother Peter tried to teach Maggie how to climb a tree. She was scared, so being the big brave boy he was, he went first to show her there was no reason to be afraid. But while he was climbing the tree, one of the branches snapped and he got stuck. When he couldn't find a way down, he started to cry and your sister had to climb up and help him get down. After that, he never climbed another tree," Edward said, thinking of how pitiful Peter had looked that day, fourteen years old with dirt and tears all over his face.

"I wish he was still here. I would have helped him not be afraid of trees," Anthony yawned, rubbing his tired eyes with his fist.

"I wish he was here too, Anthony," Edward said softly as he stood up and started to walk toward Anthony's room.

He stopped short when he saw Bella standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Momma. Daddy was just telling me about Peter," Anthony mumbled, his eyes closed.

Bella ran her hand over Anthony's thick caramel-colored hair and smiled up at Edward, tears in her eyes.

"He is living on," she whispered.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to Bella's forehead.

"He is living on."

**Ahhh...so sweet. **

**One more later!**


	97. Chapter 97

"I'd like to present the Peter Swan-Cullen scholarship award to Anthony Cullen."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Anthony walked up to the stage, his cheeks flushed.

Bella and Edward had started a small scholarship in Peter's memory after Anthony was born.

They wanted it to go to someone who overcame adversity.

They wanted whoever received the money, to know just how special life was.

And this year, there was no better recipient than Peter's little brother Anthony.

"I cannot tell you how honored I am to receive the scholarship that was dedicated to my brother's memory. In his short time on earth, he proved himself to be a loyal friend, a loving boyfriend and a wonderful son. I'm sure he would have been an amazing brother as well. But his life was cut short because of one dangerous game. I'm hoping that his story and others like his will be able to save other kids. Because, life is too short to waste."

Bella cried into Edward's shoulder as they watched their son walk off the stage.

Every day they made sure to tell their children that they loved them.

Because Anthony was right…

Life _was _too short to waste.

**So yeah...the end.**

**I can't thank you enough, those brave souls who were able to make it through my heart fail and sadness.  
**

**These last few dozen chapters wouldn't have been quite as amazing (Kitkat pats herself on the back) without the fabulousness of BellaEdwardlover1991, Edward's Eternal and my Cape Girls, Bornonhalloween, Shell Shock and Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy.  
**

**I'm not planning on doing another daily post for a while...I REALLY need to work on my two full-length WIPs...but you never know. **

**I'm a freak...but you love me ;)  
**

**OH! And I'm contributing an outtake of this to the Fandom For LLS fundraiser. Thanks to one of Dreamalittle's awesome ideas...find out why Bella was constantly wearing that trench coat. Did she not do any laundry? What would happen if Edward came over to do the wash? Donate $5 to a worthy cause and get some funny sexy stuff.  
**

**MWAH!  
**


End file.
